The City of Love
by Ski74
Summary: Paris, the city of love, is where it all began. Getting here was hard. Alice and I did it though. We moved here. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I am twenty-four years old and I just met the love of my life. I always knew my awful social skills would help me one day. ON HOLD FOR A FEW WEEKS!
1. Chapter 1- Drama Will Always Exist

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**So, I can't say I thought of this on my own because I really didn't. I got inspiration from a fan-fiction on this website. Its called _Photoshoot In Paris _by swansbookestore. I'm not copying her one-shot! I just wanted to say where I got my inspiration from.**

* * *

"Bella!" Alice yelled. I turned around and laughed.

"What Alice," I asked. She turned around.

"Look at the new guy," she said, pointing to a blonde haired guy. I laughed.

"He is cute, I might ask him out," I said. She glared at me. "I'm kidding, Alice, I know that when you say those words, those are your 'dibs' words," I said. She smiled. Alice and I were seniors in high school and had been best friends since her family moved to Forks, Washington at the beginning of sophomore year.

"Do you think he'll like me?" she asked.

"How about you start off by showing him around school?" I asked. She looked at me. "Go, I don't have to walk with you to English, I'm a big girl," I said. She smiled and skipped towards him. The bell rang and she said a few words to him and then they walked away together. I smiled and started walking to English. I got in and sat down. Jessica and Lauren came up to my desk.

"Hey, bitch, where is your only friend?" Lauren sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"Where is yours?" I said, smugly.

"Please, I'm the most popular girl in school," she said. I laughed.

"To be 'popular' you have to be friends with more than Jessica," I said, pointing to the girl behind her. I had actually talked to Jessica on a day that Lauren skipped school and the only reason she followed Lauren's friend is because if she wasn't Lauren would spill a huge mistake she had made to the entire school and she would be made fun of. The bell rang then starting the class and Alice walked in at the last minute. I noticed she was breathing heavy. "What class did he have you're breathing like you just ran a marathon," I said. She looked at me and winked.

"He had the English class next door," she said. My eyes grew wide.

"Mary Alice Brandon, you did not make out with him," I said. She bit her lip and nodded excitedly. "Alice, you barely know him!" I said.

"His name is Jasper Allan Whitlock. His mom has one brother who is married with one daughter whose name is Rosalie Lillian Hale. His cousin and he are so close they are practically brother and sister. He wants to be in the military when he graduates high school. When he gets out of the military, he wants to become a history teacher," she said, smiling. I felt my mouth drop open.

"He's already told you his middle name, about his family, and his dreams," I said, amazed. Why would he just tell her all of this? "Soul Mates" doesn't exist so it can't be that.

"When we got done kissing, he said he had to talk to me after class. I think I already love him, Bella. It's like were soul mates," she said. I rolled my eyes. Alice believed hardcore that soul mates existed. I used to believe in them, until the day Jacob tried to rape me. I had given him a chance. All he had ever wanted was sex. Charlie asked where the bruises came from when I got home that night, knowing about my relationship with Jacob. I had told him that Jacob tried to rape me. Charlie blew up. He changed into his uniform, grabbed his gun-belt and handcuffs, and then stormed out the door. I knew he had arrested Jacob for attempted rape or abuse. So, Jacob is rotting in jail and I'm glad. A knock on the classroom door broke me out of my thoughts. I looked and saw the principle come in, staring at me. I was so confused. I looked at Alice and saw she was also.

"Isabella Swan, I need you to come with me and bring your belongings," he said. I grabbed my backpack and purse then looked at Alice.

"I'll text you what it is," I said. She nodded. I was actually worried. Mr. Greene doesn't come out of the office to get students unless something serious. I walked towards him and he escorted to his office. When I got there, I saw Dad. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Dad was alright. "Dad, what is it?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Honey, it's Jacob," he said. My eyes grew wide and I shook my head. "He escaped from jail and he is most likely coming after you," he said. That was last thing I heard before blackness took over. I woke up with an arm behind my neck and someone blowing a fan in my face. I opened my eyes and saw it was Dad's arm behind my neck and the nurse was the one fanning me.

"I can get up," I said. They backed away and I stood up. I looked around. I couldn't believe that Jacob had escaped from jail. Was he that persistent towards me? My eyes grew wide. "Dad," I choked out. He looked at me with a confused expression. "He knows I'm really close with Alice," I said. His eyes grew wide.

"Call Alice Brandon to the office, now," Dad said. The principal nodded and ran to the intercom. He called Alice in and I sat down. I then started crying. Why did Jacob come to ruin my senior year? I heard the door open.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked. I sniffled and looked at her with my scared expression.

"Alice, Jacob escaped from prison. He could come after both of us," I said. She took my hand and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, who was it that told your dad the minute she got home, even though Jacob told her not to?" Alice asked. I looked at her.

"Me," I said, confused.

"Who dumped him cold the minute you made sure he was in prison?" she asked.

"Me," I said.

"Who has taken self-defense just in case he escaped?" she asked. I looked up at her again.

"Me," I screamed.

"Now, who is worried about Jacob coming after you?" she asked.

"Me," Dad said from behind me. "We'll have to get protection still, but I'm not as worried," he said. I smiled and nodded. I then came up with an idea.

"Dad, you need to get him back in jail again, right?" I asked. He looked confused but nodded. "I have a plan and I need Alice to help me with this plan," I said, grabbing her hand. I pulled her out of hearing range.

"Bella, what is your plan?" she asked. I smiled.

"Come to a payphone with me," I said. She looked confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"I've got a date to schedule," I said, winking at her. Her mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe I was doing this. I really couldn't either.

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? This is a happy ending with Edward and Bella. Edward just won't come into the story for a while. :)**

**-Ski**


	2. Chapter 2- The Plan

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I totally forgot about this story. Sorry, guys. I hope I didn't lose any readers. :/**

* * *

"Bella, you really are scaring me," Alice said as I dialed the all too familiar number on a pay phone.

"Alice, we want Jacob caught, right?" I asked. She nodded. "I have to do this then," I said. The phone started ringing and on the second ring, he picked up.

_Hello? _Jacob asked.

"Oh, cut the crap, you know exactly who it is," I growled.

_I know. I've been watching you. _He said. I could hear that he was smiling.

"Well, stop, that's creepy," I said. He laughed.

_I know. So, you shouldn't worry about your little friend. I don't want her. _He said. I smiled.

"You want the person that spilled the truth," I said.

_That is exactly who I want. Will she come willingly? _He asked. I smiled.

"I will come willingly," I said. Alice's grew wide. "On one condition," I said.

_What is that condition? _He asked.

"Meet me somewhere of my choosing," I said.

_Are you asking me on a date, Isabella? _He asked. I smiled. My plan is working.

"Yes, I am. I regret ever saying no to you, Jacob," I said. Alice's mouth fell open and her eyes were wide.

_Then why did you faint when you found out I had escaped? _He asked.

"I was so overwhelmed with excitement that I fainted," I lied. I was doing that a lot to get his ass back in jail.

_Alright, well, text me where you want to meet, sexy. _He said.

"Alright, baby, I will," I said. "Oh, and babe," I said.

_What is it, baby? _He asked, making a shiver run through my spine.

"Will you stop watching me?" I asked. He laughed.

_I will do anything for you. _He said. I smiled.

"Thanks, Jakey. I will see you tonight," I said.

_Alright, sexy, see you tonight. _He said, hanging up. I turned and smiled at Alice. Her mouth fell open.

"You still like him after all he did to you?" Alice said, calmly. I started busting out laughing.

"Of course I do," I said. I perked up. "Oh, Alice, come help me get ready for my date," I said, dragging her along. We got in the car and drove to my house. We went in and Dad looked at me. "I've gotta go get ready for a date," I said, smiling until the door shut. I walked over to the window, closed the curtains, and locked them. I did that to every one of them and then locked the door. "First, Alice, you should've known I was lying," I paused. She smiled. "Second, Dad, I'm going to a restaurant with Jacob," I said. His eyes grew wide.

"What the hell?" he screamed. I looked at him.

"Hush, he could still be watching me," I said. He looked at me. "Dad, I get to say where we are going to eat," I said, winking at him. He caught on and smiled.

"Diner at 7:00," he said. I smiled and nodded. I pulled out my phone and texted Jacob that.

"Now, Alice, I'm pretty sure you have to get me ready for a date," I said. She smiled. We walked upstairs. Alice started looking through my closet while I took a quick shower. I got out and wrapped a towel around me right when she walked through the door with black tank-top and really short jean shorts. She smiled and handed me them and then walked out of the room. I put them on and then left the room. These shorts were actually really comfortable. I walked into my room and saw jewelry, hair products, and make-up. I sat down in front of the mirror in my room. She jumped off of my bed and straightened my hair. She then put on light make-up. She handed me two black, two diamond, and two silver bracelets. She then handed me a black necklace and earrings. I slipped on some sandals and then was ready. I smiled at her.

"Bella, put this in your ear," Dad said, handing me an ear-piece. "It'll look like a part of the earring," he said. I smiled. "Bella, be careful," he said, hugging me. I hugged him back.

"I will, Dad, everything will be okay," I said. He nodded. I looked myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked amazing. I drove to my car and drove off. Charlie walked out and looked like he was going to get food for dinner. I smiled and drove on. I got to the diner and vaguely heard Dad tell me they were all here, recording everything said. I found Jacob. He looked good, for a guy who just got out of prison. He was wearing dark jeans with a dark grey tight- fitting shirt. He had a black buttoned up shirt completely unbuttoned. I stood up and smiled up at him. He looked at me and his eyes were filled with lust. I smiled at him, seductively. He winked at me. We hugged and then sat down. The waitress came and he was full on flirting with her. She looked at me with furrowed eyes. I pretended to not notice. She got our drink and food order and then left.

"Excuse me," he said, getting up. He walked into the bathroom and I quickly texted he was in the bathroom. Charlie came in with the rest of his team and then some went to stand in front of the door. They walked out of the bathroom without him. My face grew sad.

"Excuse me, the guy with you asked me to give you this note," our waitress said, handing me a note. I grabbed it and read it.

_Dear my dearest Bella,_

_Did you really think I was that stupid? I went on this date to see you one last time. I'm leaving the state. I want to start a new life. I'm sorry for almost raping you. I was weak. I regret it with everything I own. I'm sorry. I hope you accept my apology. Goodbye, forever._

_Love,_

_Jacob Ephraim Black_

_P.S. Tell my dad I said, "I'm sorry and I'll talk to him sometime"._

I sighed. Dad came over to me. He cursed under his breath. I smiled. "Leave him be, Dad," I said. He looked at me. He nodded hesitantly. Life could get better.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Tell me and be honest. Don't tell me to go kill myself. I only take constructive criticism. Thanks!**

**~Ski**


	3. Chapter 3- Party

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**Hey, guys! So sorry I haven't updated. My head has been filled with "Changed By You" ideas. I'm almost done with that story. I'm sorry, but this story is getting put on hold until I finish "Changed By You" because I'm so close to being done with it. Writing three stories at the same time is harder than I originally thought. Well, here is Chapter 3: Party. Outfits will be on my profile.**

* * *

I went to the door and knocked. The door opened to see Alice's mom. "Is Alice here?" I asked. She nodded and pointed to her room. I opened her door.

"Bella," Alice squealed, hugging me.

"Hey, so Dad was wondering if you wanted to come to my house and spend the night," I said. She smiled.

"Sure, let me ask," she said, walking out of the room. I heard something that sounded like a slap and then Alice crying. "Daddy, don't hurt her," Alice cried. I heard another smack. I grabbed everything of Alice's and started packing it in every suitcase she owned. Her dad didn't know I was here. I just zipped up everything when she came in. "Take me away from him," she said, closing her door. I nodded. She looked around. "Have you already packed everything up of mine?" she asked.

"Yeah, we'll leave through the window," I said.

"Good thing I'm the only one with a downstairs bedroom," she said. I nodded. We opened her window and threw all of the suitcases outside. She put a finger over her mouth and then went to another room. She probably went to the bathroom to grab all of those necessities. After she came back in, we jumped out and grabbed as many suitcases as we could. We put them in the bed of my truck and then ran back to the suitcases. She remembered something and then climbed back in. I saw her write something down and then jump back out. We grabbed the rest of them and then ran to put them in the bed of my truck also. She had grabbed her keys before running out the window, so she went to her Porsche. We opened our doors very quietly and then we turned on our cars at the same time. I drove out before Alice and as quickly as possible. She pulled out, putting her ahead of me, and she drove towards my house. Her dad came out as soon as I pushed my pedal down. I stuck my hand out the window, showing how nice my middle finger really was. We made it to my house and unloaded the luggage. I saw Dad wide-awake. He smiled at Alice whose red-cheek was showing more. He looked at me.

"She got hit," I said. His eyes grew.

"By whom?" he asked. I looked at Alice. She nodded, silently telling me it was okay.

"Her dad, who is most likely coming over here to get her back," I said, showing headlights coming down the street. He put his belt on and then ran outside. He closed the door behind him and Alice and I stood at the window, watching it. Alice started crying when Dad put her dad in handcuffs. I hugged her and I knew my shirt was ruined, but I didn't care.

"Bella, when we graduate collage, I want to move out of here," she said. I looked at her.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked. She thought about it for a few minutes.

"Paris," she said finally. I smiled.

"The city of love," I said. She nodded.

"The city of love," she repeated. She smiled and looked at me. "And fashion," she squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"Let me finish my journalism degree and we'll talk," I said. She smiled and nodded. "What are you going to do about Jasper?" I asked. She sighed.

"He wants to go into the military, so when he gets out, he'll move to Paris," she said. I nodded.

"You're so sure he's you're soul mate?" I asked. She smiled.

"I'm positive," she said. I laughed.

"Alice, you seem so sure about Paris, but why?" I asked.

"I just have a good feeling about it, that's all," she said. I nodded. "Well, let's focus on the present," she said, standing up. "Go to your room," she said, pointing upstairs. I nodded and we went up. She smiled. "So, there is a party at one of Jasper's house that he invited me too," she said. I groaned. She shoved a dress in my hands. "You're going and you're gonna have fun," she said. I nodded. I put the dress on and sat down at the make-up table. She grabbed my iPod and put it in the iHome. The first song that came on made me smile. It was "The Only Exception" by Paramore. Alice and I started singing along quietly. Charlie knocked on the door.

"Hey, girls, can I come in?" he asked. Our eyes grew wide.

"Hold on, Dad," I said, jumping up. Alice threw me pajamas. I put them over my dress and slipped back in the make-up chair. Alice hadn't changed into her dress yet, so she just slipped them on. I glared at her. "Alright, come on in," I said. He opened the door.

"What are we getting make-up on for?" he asked. I smiled.

"Alice wanted to play Bella Barbie," I said. He chuckled.

"Alright, are you girls hungry?" he asked.

"Nope, we stopped for food after we left my house," Alice said. He nodded.

"I'll leave you two to have fun then," he said, leaving the room. Alice finished my make-up and hair and then I pulled off the pajamas.

"We are taking your Porsche, right?" I whispered. She nodded.

"He'll notice the truck," she said. I nodded. I slipped on my silver sparkly heels and then looked at my full body mirror. I looked hot. I had a strapless teal dress with silver stones put all over the breasts. It ended about mid thigh. I looked at Alice. She was wearing a black strapless dress that ended about mid thigh with purple band around her waist and glittery diamond shape on the band under her left boob. It was gorgeous. She then put on her heels. They were black but had a purple sparkly design to it. The heel was silver and the back of it had five spikes on each shoe with purple chains hanging off of the spikes. She curled her hair and put on her make-up.

"How are we going to jump out the window with these heels on?" I asked. She smiled.

"Who said we were jumping out the window?" she said. I looked at her. "We are waiting till Charlie goes to bed," she said. I nodded. So, that is what we did. We waited till we heard snores coming from Charlie's room and then snuck out the front door. We got in Alice's Porsche and then left to head to the party. When we got there, we could hear the blasting music in the car with the windows rolled up. I sighed. I wasn't a party person. I was that girl that would get buzzed occasionally but mainly liked to stay home and read. I walked in and saw girls grinding on guys, people drinking, and teenagers making out like if they stopped they would die. I looked at Alice.

"I'm going to get some spiked Coke. Want some?" I asked. She looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Jess gave me some when I went to her house. It's good. I'm not getting drunk, I'm getting a buzz," I said. She shrugged and nodded her head towards the bar. I smiled and grabbed the Jack Daniels and Coke. I poured a little bit, not even a fourth of a glass, of the Jack Daniels and then poured Coke in there to fill up the rest of the glass. I grabbed a spoon and started stirring it up. When I was satisfied to make sure that it didn't take like cough syrup, I took a sip. I smiled at the taste. It was coke with a zang to it. I sipped it down slowly and then poured me another one. Again, I'm not getting drunk, I'm getting a buzz. A guy walked up to me.

"Drinking just regular coke? Do you not like parties either?" he asked. I smiled.

"It isn't just regular coke," I said, giggling. He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "It is spiked a little bit, but not much. I'm not drunk. I have a little buzz. It's good, try it," I said, handing him my glass. He took a sip and then coughed a little bit.

"It's good, but strong," he said. I laughed.

"I thought the same thing when I first tried it," I said, smiling. I chugged the rest of it and smiled. "Wanna dance?" I asked. He nodded. We went to the dance floor. I started grinding on him a little bit. He matched my rhythm. I looked and saw Alice grinding on Jasper. I smiled. The song ended. I stopped grinding on him and turned around. "Thanks for the dance," I said. He smiled.

"No problem, it was fun. By the way, my name is Logan," he said, extending his hand. I smiled.

"Bella," I said, shaking his hand. He smiled.

"Do you go to Forks?" he asked.

"The one and only," I said, laughing. He laughed.

"Maybe I'll see you around," he said. I smiled and nodded. This was a great party!

* * *

**Well, let me know what you thought! Review, please? I love you guys (in a non weird way). I'm sorry this is being hold off for a few weeks, probably. See you then!**

**~Ski**


End file.
